Selfish Sacrifices
by RavenAbyss
Summary: Post Sky Witch. What happens when Marcy visits Bonnibel the morning after rescuing Hambo?


**:3 Hello guys. I'd like to say that this is my first Adventure Time fic, it is also my first bubbine fic, my first yuri fic, and my first lemon. Its started out as an agnsty one shot that would have been rated T. But my bf requested some bubbline smut, so that fic turned into this.**

**Also those of you waiting on the next chapter of my Legend of Korra fic, Godmother, will get an update Sunday. After seeing Sky Witch I just had to write some bubbline.**

**Anyway, I regret nothing.**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Adventure Time nor any of the characters used, rights belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

The princess awoke feeling groggy, her face puffy. How long ago had she cried herself asleep? She didn't know, but the moons soft glow had been replaced with the shimmering light of the sun. Its rays peaking through her curtains, lighting the messy room. The princess rolled over, curling up into a ball. She hadn't sleep well, she couldn't sleep well, not with her precious shirt gone. She looked down at the one she was wearing. It was pink, she loved pink, it was so colorful and bright, but still... She loved the dark, colorless black of her shirt, their shirt. This shirt was new and stiff, her other was old and worn, but comfy and comforting. This one felt strange, it smelled strange. The smell.. That's what she missed the most.

No matter how many times the shirt was worn or washed, the intoxicating scent of the vampire never faded. The princess knew it was wrong, she knew it made her heart ache more for her former lover, but still, she longed for the vampire, feeling a mixture of shame and guilt. The princess broke it off after all, her kingdom had to come first. She had too many duties, too many responsibilities, too many subjects waiting for her to marry a prince. She didn't want a prince, she didn't want a knight in shinning armor, she wanted a queen, the short tempered, bass playing vampire queen who had won her affection years ago. The same one who would get under her skin, who would kiss her softly, who would hold her as she cried at night thinking of the taboo they were committing.

In all honesty, the taboo relationship they had was another one of the reasons the princess had broke it off. She wasn't sure anyone would accept it. The vampire had put constant pressure on the princess, using an old pre-apoclypse phrase known as "Coming out of the closet" to describe the situation. The princess knew her lover was over 1,000 years old, and she wished she was too. Maybe then she wouldn't have acted the way she did if she had experienced older times. Times where a relationship like theirs was accepted, and not just accepted, it was normal. Maybe that is why the vampire had been so angry with her at first, because the vampire had only known it as normal. She wasn't sure the vampire had fully understood how confused and conflicted she had been, but the princess knew she was trying to understand.

After the breakup the princess had kept the vampire's shirt, and judging from the reaction of the vampire when it had been snatched by the door lord, the vampire couldn't believe she still had it. The vampire tried to reach out to her that night, but it just ended in an exchange of passion and tears, but still, she kept the shirt when she awoke to find the vampire gone the next morning. She just couldn't bring herself to part with it. That was the last time she had cried before last night. After that her exchanges with the vampire were small and fleeting, devoid of feeling but eventually becoming more friendly, though just being friends had hurt, the princess didn't cry. She had even sacrificed her most prized possession to make her friend happy. Now everything hurt, every memory hurt, she wanted to be with the vampire but she couldn't and that hurt. Sometimes you want someone and you want to kiss them, and be with them. But you can't, because responsibility demands sacrifice. That's what she had always told herself.

"Sacrifice" The princess smiled sadly tears forming in her eyes. She sat up and hugged her knees. "Always sacrifice. Marceline..."

The name left her lips and the princess began to sob again, break again. It was her duty to her kingdom, and her people to make sacrifices, to put them before herself. She knew that, and she knew she couldn't run from this fate she had never asked for.

"Marceline" She cried again in a whisper, hands now covering her crying face.

"Yo Bonnie." Bubblegum jumped, a cloaked figure flew into her room. It removed its cloak and the princess's breath caught in her throat. There stood, or rather floated, the pale blue vampire Queen herself.

"I was coming over to say thanks for-" Marceline fell silent,a surprised and worried look lay on her face. "Bonnibel... Whats wrong?"

That was it, that was too much for princess Bubblegum. She sprang from the bed with a gasping sob, and ran straight toward the confused vampire, wrapping her arms around her, they both fell to the floor.

Marceline was on her back rubbing her head, "What the math Bonnie?!"

She looked down at the pink princess, the girl had her face buried in her stomach, and she could feel her hand clutching at the fabric of her shirt. The girl continued to sob. "Marcy... Stay."

The vampire looked down at her, hurt. She knew exactly what the princess had meant. She wanted her to stay for the night. "Not this again bub bubs"

"Marcy please."

"No." Marceline said, anger and tears forming in her eyes. "Not again"

"Marcy, please. I love you."

"No you don't!" She hissed pushing the princess away. Seeing the tears on the smaller girl, and hearing her words made her want to hold her, kiss her, make it all go away. But she couldn't, it would only cause her to get hurt again. "If you did you would tell them! You wouldn't hide it, you wouldn't hide me! All you care about is your image, how some stupid candy people see you. What about how I see you? Shouldn't that have been what mattered?!"

"Thats not true!" Bubblegum chocked. "I have responsibilities. You know its not that simple."

"No it is that simple Bonnie." Marceline stood up. "When have I gotten in the way of your responsibilities?"

The princess was silent.

"That's right I haven't." Dark eyes stared into pink ones. "You're afraid of how they will see you. So much so, that you've lost me."

The vampire left the princess of the floor as she pulled on her cloak. "I want everything back, the pictures of us and the shirt."

The princess had stopped crying now, her gaze was distant and she looked at the floor. "The pictures are in the closet, I don't have the shirt anymore."

"You got rid of it...?" The anger in Marceline's voice changed into disbelief and she looked at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum continued to stare at the floor as she shook her head. "I gave it to Maja. She wouldn't give back Hambo, unless I traded something that had substantially more sentimental value. So I gave it to her to get him back... I knew it would make you happy. I know I came off as mean for what I said about him before, but I know he means a lot to you."

The vampire stood silent and bubblegum looked up smiling at her. "I'm sorry for, I hope you will be happy."

The next thing she knew the princess was engulfed by a set of arms and an all to familiar scent as her head was pulled into a soft chest.

"Not fair Bonnie." She could tell the vampire was on the verge of tears, her voice shaking. "Not fair at all."

Cold hands cupped her check and a set of lips found hers. The kiss was soft, warm and gentle. Neither wanted to pull away, each longed for the touch of the other, but eventually they did. Their breathing had slowed and their faces were inches apart, everything felt right, and suddenly Princess Bubblegum wanted something for herself, she didn't want to sacrifice. She kissed the vampire and sighed.

"Marcy." The princess pulled away. "Is it too late to tell them?"

The vampire's eyes were wide as she understood what her princess was saying. She grabbed the girl's face kissing her hard, making her fall onto her back. Marceline loomed over her, her tongue begging for entrance, begging to taste her again,and bubblegum allowed it, gasping into the vampire's mouth. This made the vampire moan and clutch her lover tighter, tangling her pale blue fingers into fine pink hair. Both girls could feel a tingling, heat growing in their abdomens.

They kissed for a long time until the vampire moved on, kissing the princess's jawline, then neck. Bubblegum gasped and moaned, unable to control the sounds she was emitting. Her breath hitched and she shivered as Marceline ran her fangs lightly down her neck, grazing the sensitive flesh. The princess closed her eyes waiting for the bite to come, but it never did, the other girl continued lower pausing to remove her shirt.

Marceline looked down at her hungrily, she reached out and cupped the left bra covered breast. She squeezed it firmly, earning low moan from her princess. She reached underneath bubblegum, and the bra unsnapped. She eagerly pulled it way.

Bubblegum took the opportunity to grab the vampire's shirt pulling it over her head. Marceline wore a laced bra that matched the color of her hair, and despite it being attractive, the princess wanted it off. She grabbed at the bra and yanked it over the girl's head, causing her hair to become messy, and wild.

"Eager are we?" The vampire laughed and pulled the pink princess into a kiss, she lay on the smaller girl, allowing their exposed chest to connect. The feeling of skin on skin, breast on breast was something both girls had craved.

"You've grown Bonnie." The vampire raised up, taking a dark pink nipple into her fingers. She rolled and twisted it, pulling at it lightly just like her princess had always liked. Bubblegums hands roomed the vampire's body,groping her mounds, feeding her partners hunger. The vampire dipped her head, taking a nipple into her mouth, she sucked and nibbled on the pink bud, earning sweet sounds of encouragement from the princess. Suddenly the princess bucked her hips, and the vampire let go ,moaning at the sweet feeling the friction she had just created.

Princess bubblegum looked at her and bucked her his again. Marcelines head fell back in response.

"Shit, Bonnie." Marceline said.

Bubblegum snaked her hand down Marcelines body, pushing past her pants and underneath her underwear.

"Oh." Bubblegum shivered at how wet the vampire was.

"Take me." The vampire growled twisting her fingers into the princess's hair once more. Buublegum managed to rid the vampire of pants, and slipped a finger into the vampire's hot, wet core. Marceline moaned loudly rocking her hips against the pink palm. The princess inserted another finger, and then another. The moans grew louder with each thrust. They quickly turned into short gasps as the princess pumped quicker, circling the vampires clit with her other hand. Her lovers juices flowed down her hand, making her heat grow.

The vampire soon rested her head on the princess's shoulder, lightly she kissed her neck once, and sunk her fangs in. The princess gasped, it hurt, but in a good way, heightening her senses. She could feel the vampire as she sucked the color way. She was light headed now but continued to please her lover.

"Bonnie." Marceline cried as she removed her mouth from the wound. Bubblegum could feel her body shudder and felt the vampire's walls clamp around her fingers. The vampire was sweaty, and breathing heavily.

"Your turn Bonnibel." The vampire slipped off the princess's pants with ease along with her panties. She lowered her head between the princess's legs. Bubblegum licked her lips in anticipation, watching her dark haired lover. The vampire decided to tease her a bit. Marceline blew onto her lips. The sudden change in temperature sending goosebumps up Bubblegums body. Bubblegum whined but Marcy just smiled, kissing, licking, and nipping at her inner thighs, getting as close to the pink plump lips as possible without touching them.

"Marceline please." Buublegum pleaded.

"What?" She blew again onto her heat. "Couldn't hear you."

Bubblegum looked at her with a pleading face. "Please Marcy"

Marceline smirked and licked the princess's clit, causing her hips to buck. She took the bundle of nervous and sucked on it lightly, careful not to hurt her princess. The taste of the princess was incredible, Marceline could have stayed there forever, pleasing her lover while she helped herself to her sweet juices. It was intoxicating, but Marceline knew that Bubblegum wanted more. She inserted a finger, pumping it a few times then stopping. Bubblegum whined and began to grind her hips against Marceline, begging for her to continue. The vampire obeyed her princess, and inserted another finger, followed by a third. Pink hands tangled in her dark hair, and senseless begging flowed from the princess's lips.

"Oh Marcy." Bubblegum looked down at her, and for a moment the vampire looked up at her as she cam. Marceline cleaned up the princess's mess, then wrapped her in her arms, and floated them both over to the princess's bed. Both girl were tired, and sweating, but they were smiling, Bubblegum curled against Marcelines chest, and Marceline had her arms wrapped tightly around the girl. The girl she was determined not to loss again.

"Hey Bonnie, when are you going to tell them?" Marceline asked in a whisper as she stroked Bubblegums hair."

"I will announce it tonight at dinner." She sighed contently and pressed closer to the vampire. "That is of they don't find us first."

The vampire smiled and let silent tears fall down her checks, not letting her partner see.

"Marcy."

"Hmm?"

"You smell good."

* * *

**:3 R&R?**


End file.
